Cardfight Vanguard : Vanguard Unit Drabble
by NaradaKarias
Summary: Kumpulan cerita keseharian Vanguard Unit di Planet Cray


**Ini fic pertamaku. Unit Vanguard bukan punya saya tapi punyaknya pemiliknya. So Happy reading.**

Azure : aku tak mengerti ini

Blaster Blade : apa yang sebenarnya kamu tidak mengerti hm?

Azure : *memberikan suatu komik*

Blaster Blade : *membuka, membacanya menutup dengan cepat*

Azure : ?

Blaster Blade : jangan dipikirkan Azure

# # # # # # # # # # #

 **KONSER**

Terasa iklim panas yang membuat orang berkeluh kesah, tapi tidak untuk satu orang yang sedang mengeret – eret saudara kembarnya.

"Apaan sih! Lepaskan aku Blade!"

Blaster Dark berusaha dengan keras melepaskan ikatan simpul maut yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Pelaku yang melakukannya tidak memperdulikan orang yang dieretnya, malang sekali nasib Blaster Dark.

"Oh.. ayolah cepat sedikit aku tidak mau kehabisan tiketnya. Lagipula Dark, kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, jadi cepatlah sedikit"

Yup, Blaster Blade adalah pelaku yang melakukan pengeretan terhadap Blaster Dark. Terburu – burunya Blaster Blade dikarenakan ada konser besar – besaran di gedung terbuka sebelah barat dari Kingdom. Tentu saja konser itu mendatangkan langsung artis dari Bermuda Triangle yang memiliki ke eksisan top singer di Planet Cray, jadi tak jarang jika tiket konser tersebut langsung habis dalam sekejap.

"Lalu untuk apa aku harus ikut seperti ini!"

Blaster Dark dengan amarahnya melihat sekelilingnya menemukan segerombol perempuan tertawa kecil melihat kearahnya dan adik tak tahu diri ini.

"Habis hanya ada kamu diKingdom yang belum mendapatkan tiket dan kebetulan juga aku datang terlambat habis ddari misi. Jadi tentu saja aku mengajakmu, lagi pula kau tidak punya kerjaan hanya kesana kemari, mengganggu mata memandang saja"

Dengan polosnya Blaster Blade menjawab pertanyaan Blaster Dark. Ingin rasanya Blaster Dark memukul wajah bodoh adiknya sampai hidungnya berdarah. Dia tidak mengganggu mata memandang atau benarkah?

"Aku sedang menunggu Mac Nessa, karena katanya ia dalam kesulitan jadi mengajakku untuk sparring. Lalu tiba – tiba kau datang menggeretku kesini. Dan lagi pula aku tidak suka **KONSER**. Terima kasih"

Blaster Dark mendapatkan celah untuk kabur dari Blaster Blade menuju Kingdom untuk melanjutkan sparring yang sebelumnya tertunda. Tak mau kalah Blaster Blade mencegat kakak kembarnya dengan reflek tidak kalah gseit dari Blaster Dark.

"Kan kubuat kau menyukai konser"

Api membara dimata Blaster Blade denagn secepat kilat pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri, langsung menyambar ke penjual tiket yang terkaget melihat The Twin Prince Paladin Kingdom. Sang penjual tiket tahu ia tidak akan mebuat sang pangeran menunggu segera memberi dua tiket, sepertinya sang penjual tiket memiliki kekuatan telepati saat melihat ekspresi Blaster Blade lengkap dengan armornya. Secepat Flash berada dihadapan Blasder Dark lagi membuat orang disekitar mereka terkaget. Blaster Dark ingin sekali memukulnya sekarang. Blaster Blade menunjukkan dua tiket di tangannya.

"Oy... Blade ada dua tiket ditanganmu"

Blaster dark menunjuk – nunjuk kerah tiket yang tak bersalah.

"Tak masalah, malam ini kau ikut denganku untuk melihat konser bersama yang lainnya"

Ucap Blaster Blade tidak menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya yang sepertinya mistis.

"Tidak "

Jawaban singkat mengakhiri diskusi mereka berdua, Blaster Dark beranjak meninggalkan adiknya yang masih ingin mengutarakan kata – katanya.

#

Malampun tiba, bulan muncul malu – malu dengan sinar putih yang dingin. Semua orang di Kingdom Paladin berkumpul di gedung terbuka untuk mendengarkan para artis Bermuda Triangle menyanyi. Tak jauh dari panggung terlihat Blaster twin dan unit vanguard dari penjuru dunia Planet Cray menyaksikan acara tebar pesona, menurut Blaster Dark.

"Blaster Dark! Blaster Blade! sini, kami sudah menunggu lama sekali"

King Alfred, raja dari semua paladin melambai – lambaikan tangannya, disampingnya banyak Knight yang menoleh mendengar King mereka memanggil Blaster Twin. Blaster Blade dengan sekejap mata sudah berada disamping King Alfred sedang Blaster Dark dengan jengkel menuju mereka. Sejak kapan Blaster Dark setuju untuk pergi keacara seperti ini, tidak ada yang tahu, pemikiran beberapa Knight yang melihat Blaster Dark berada disini tertapampang nyata diwajah mereka. Blaster Dark menjawab dengusan kesal.

"Ayolah Dark, anggap ini sebagai hiburan kita saat menuntaskan misi"

Blaster Blade berusaha untuk memperbaiki mood kakak satu – satunya ini. Ia tahu penyebab Blaster Dark marah, jadi Blaster Blade bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkan mood Blaster Dark yang sepertinya dengan cepat naik ke level bahaya. Blaster Dark memalingkan wajahnya dari Blaster Blade membuat adiknya cemberut karena merasa dikacangkan.

"Arigatou minna-san karena sudah mau hadir disini. Tentu saja kami disini akan membuat anda semua bahagia saat mendengarkan lagu kami. Jadi kami minta perhatiaanya ya?"

Dengan imut salah satu dari klan Bermuda Triangle membuka acara membuat para penonton bersorak – sorak atau semburan api disana – sini pastinya naga.

"Kita sambut untuk acara pembuka Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku"

Lanjut sang pembawa MC meminta applause dari para penonton, yang disambut meriah. Lama sekali para pemirsa yang ada di gedung menantikan acara utama yang katanya membawakan idol baru dari Blue Zone.

"Yeah... acara yang dinanti – nantikan kini ada di depan mata kita semuanya, mari kita beri panggung ini untuk Aurora Star, Coral"

"Uwooh"

Kata tersebut terdengar keras di gedung yang ramai dengan makhluk yang inigin menyaksikan Bermuda Triangle. Beberapa orang melihat dengan mata berbinar, beberapa lagi dengan semburat merah, dan yang lainnya cairan merah mengalir dari hidung mereka. Melihat perempuan cantik berambut biru dengan baju baju oceanic yang indah berada diatas panggung lantas membuat semuanya berlagak tidak jelas.

"Minna-san... terima kasih telah menunggu lama, ku persembahkan lagu spesial untuk kalian semua yang hadir disini"

Diva yang semua unit tunggu – tunggu telah datang mempersembahkan lagu untuk mereka. Aurora Star, Coral adalah top idol yang sedang naik daun dimana albumnya 'Sky' laris manis seperti penyanyinya. Semangat para Knight kian membara saat di perlihatkan sesosok perempuan cantik, membuat kepercayaan Blaster Dark bergoyah.

"kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa  
konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo  
mou nido to furerarenai nara  
semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo

It's long long good-bye...

sayonara sayonara nando datte  
jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete  
te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne?  
ima tsuyosa ga hoshii  
anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
aisureba koso I areba koso  
kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?  
namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...  
wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo  
sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo  
It's long long good-bye...

sayonara sayonara itoshii hito  
anata ga ita kara aruite koreta  
hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne?  
ima kotae ga hoshii  
moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite  
aishiteitai aisaretetai  
hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no?  
haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...  
doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai

anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
aisureba koso i areba koso  
kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no?  
namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...  
moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara  
sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite  
mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete  
hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet..."

#

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau berubah pikiran?"

Cengir Blaster Blade seusai konser megah yang sedang berjalan menikmati sunyinya malam. Blaster Dark melirik kearah Blaster Blade. Emerald bertemu dengan ruby red. Untuk kali ini saja Blaster Dark akan mengalah ke adiknya.

"Setidaknya kau punya teman untuk melihat konser lain kali"


End file.
